Deep Burns
by SyIzumakai
Summary: After pushing Mikey out of the way of Spider Bytez acid spit, he received a little splash-back. Not being able to help his brothers finish off the bad guy, Donatello finds himself feeling useless and weak, especially in front of the girl of his dreams. Apritello hints! Please read and review. It's been a while since I've written! I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

The leader in blue quickly dodged a beam that fell from the old building. He turned his eyes and katanas towards the enemy at hand and readied himself. Spider Bytez shook his large body in rage and let out an angry cry at his failed attempt to knock out the turtle, knocking loose a few beams. Leonardo only grinned at the advantage that he now saw. The beams now laid on their sides leading upwards towards hanging fixtures that swung lazily from the building. It gave the fearless leader an idea. He pointed to his taller brother then upwards and Donatello gestured he understood and ran towards the youngest brother as Raphael as exchanging few choice words, well, insults, with the former human.

"Just as ugly as ever eh Spider Bytez?" Raphael chuckled, his Sais blocking the attacks being thrown at him, "And you still can't fight!"

"Like I'm going to take fighting advice from dancing frogs!" Spiderbyte spit at the turtle.

Raphael easily dodged the acidic phlegm before pointing a sai in the monster's direction. "I'm getting sick of you calling us that! We've told you we are not dancing frogs, we are ninja turtles!"

"I'm pretty sure he's doing this just to get a rise out of you Raph." Leonardo grumbled a=out loud as he jumped by his strong brother.

"Yeah, well, I don't care! I'll bash it in him until he corrects himself!"

With the three occupied, Donatello was able to fill Michelangelo in on the plan. "Mikey get Spider Bytez to come towards us and Leonardo and Raphael are going to attack him from above." Donatello instructed as he pointed to a vantage point above them.

Michelangelo grinned happily and stuck both of his hands on either side of his head, "Yo Spider Bytez!" When the mutated man broke his attention from his rival to turn to look, the orange band turtle wiggled his fingers in a playful manner and stuck out his tongue. "Come and get me you overgrown ugly insect!" Spider Bytez roared in anger and charged towards the two turtles.

Donatello cringed a bit at the inaccuracy, as he spun his bo and blocked an attack from a mutagen tipped appendage. "Technically the spider isn't an insect; it's an arachnid and-"

"Donnie! Not the time!" Leonardo groaned. He nodded towards his hot tempered brother beside him who smirked.

They both wall jumped to beams sticking out of the support pillars then grabbed the hanging fixtures dangling over their enemy. Using the speed gained from the height and force, they swung themselves into Spider Byte with a strong kick from Raphael and the might of Leonardo's sword. Spider Byte slammed into the wall of the abandoned warehouse and slumped to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Yes!" Both brothers cried out as they grabbed each other hands in a victory handshake like hug.

"You can't get a butt kicking like that from dancing frogs!" Raphael gloated as he crossed his arms triumphantly. He could only smirk as Spider Bytez seemed to be in too much pain to retaliate.

Donatello looked over to Spider Bytez then to his brothers. "Now that we have stopped Spider Bytez attack, what should we do now? It's still early."

"Dude, let's get some pizza! Or go to Murakami-san's shop!" Michelangelo suggested eagerly.

Raphael seemed to agree, "All this butt kicking does make me kind of hungry. We can finish taking care of this bozo and get some grub."

Donatello whipped out his T-phone, "In that case, let me call April and she can join us." As he started to dial his dream girl's number, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Acid! Move!"

Leonardo and Raphael didn't hesitate and quickly dodged the huge spider's attack but Michelangelo only looked confused. "Mikey! Look out!" the leader called out quickly. Donatello quickly dropped his T-phone and pushed his little brother out of the way. He felt a sharp burning pain in his right leg but resisted the urge to cry out in pain. As he looked up he saw their adversary climbing up a wall and jumping out the window.

"Oh shell," Raphael growled in annoyance, "Spider Bytez got away while we were distracted!"

Michelangelo looked guilty as he turned to his smarter brother and his face dropped as he could see the look of pain across his face. "Dude, are you okay?" This caused the other two brothers to look in their direction.

"Donnie? Did you get hit?" Leonardo asked as he walked over and held out a hand to his brother, who quickly took it and stood up. "That… would be a yes." He replied as he eyed the wound.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo looked worried and guilty at the same time as he caught an eyeful of the damage.

Donatello looked towards his leg and noticed the burn. While he didn't get hit with the full blast of the attack, a little did splash on him and caused a painful, ugly burn. Even with the thickness of his skin, the acid got pretty deep. "We need to rinse this as soon as possible. We should get to the lair just in case of any unforeseen symptoms. " Donatello instructed with urgency.

"Donnie I am so, so so sorry!"

"Mikey, I'm telling you, it's alright."

Back in the lair, a very guilt ridden Michelangelo was helping Donatello wrap the burn wound on his leg. He had helped his brother stand in the shower as the two other brothers let water run across the burn and clean it. It bled for a bit, leaving the bo-wielding ninja feeling a bit woozy. The wound was fairly deep and grazed his muscles but nothing that couldn't recover from over time. Donatello was pretty good when it came to caring for the wounds that his brothers evidently received, but an acid burn was fairly new. Through the power of internet, Donatello's and Splinter's knowledge of herbal remedies, they were able to fashion a salve to help with the burn. It hurt to touch but it was better than leaving it untreated.

"I'm still so sorry! Can I do anything for you? Pizza noodle soup? Fluff a pillow? Rub your feet?" Michelangelo grabbed Donatello's feet before the other turtle just winced in pain from the sudden movement. "I'm sorry!" He cried out as he set Donatello's foot down gently and hung his head.

"Michangelo." Splinter put a hand on the frantic turtle's shoulder, "What do you accomplish from beating yourself up over this? All you can do is learn from this mistake and let Donatello heal."

Raphael chuckled, "You could also be Donnie's slave until he's better. He can't fight if he can't move his legs."

"Raph, knock it off." Leonardo scolded before looking a little thoughtful. "Though he is right."

Michelangelo looked up, "I have to be Donnie's slave?"

"No, I mean Donnie can't fight until that burn heals a bit."

Donatello groaned in annoyance, "I'm not going to let this affect my training, I will be better in the morning-"

"It would do no good if you were to injure yourself further. You must be patient and allow your body to heal." Splinter interrupted, "You must listen to your body." He said nothing more on the subject as gathered the mess from the salve that they made.

"My body wants to jump up and go catch Spider Bytez." Donatello mumbled as narrowed his eyes in frustration. He knew his sensei was right, his leg was in pain, his muscles ached, and he felt odd over all, but it did not change the fact that he allowed himself to get injured and reduce the stability of the team. He felt weak and guilty that he was pushing the burden of catching the villain to his brothers.

Leonardo patted Donatello on the shoulder, "The rest of us will catch Spider Bytez; you just need to focus on healing."

"Besides you would just slow us down if you came along." Raphael chuckled before seeing Leonardo glare at him and started whistling nonchalantly.

"If we can, we'll collect some of the stuff that did this to you so you can analyze it." Leonardo promised.

Donatello scoffed, "Unless he hits something that wouldn't dissolve, that's highly doubtful, but I appreciate it."

Michelangelo handed Donatello's T-phone to him, "April is on her way to watch- I mean hang out with you while we track Spider Bytez." He felt guilty for leaving Donatello in this state but he knew he had to help Rafael and Leonardo catch the bad guy.

"April is coming here?!" Donatello panicked, his face getting more red and hot, "She can't see me in this state!"

"Dude, she saw you get beat up by a monkey before, this is nothing compared to that!" Raphael laughed.

Donatello felt his face get hotter, why did Raphael have to remind him of that?

Michelangelo grinned at Donnie, "I know! Just tell her that you were injured saving your baby brother! Chicks dig that!"

"What, really?" Donatello asked curiously, "You think that would work?"

"Sure! All those girly magazines totally talk about guys who are into family and are heroic! You saved your bro from totally melting into a pile of turtle spit soup! The ladies will be all over you!" Michelangelo claimed proudly. "We have to go get the bad guy now but go get her tiger!" He pat Donatello on the back as he headed out of the lair with his brother. Donatello pondered on this for a moment, secretly wondering how Michelangelo would know what was in a females magazine, but suddenly felt more confidant.

"You already told April how it happened didn't you?" Leonardo asked Michelangelo as they headed out of the sewers tunnels.

"Naw," Michelangelo started before adding on, "Well I told her that Donnie got spit on and now his leg is injured." He leaped on the hanging stairs that lead out of the manhole cover.

Raphael groaned, "Because being spit on sounds so heroic."

Donatello was starting to get antsy. Splinter was meditating in his room and the television was getting boring. He didn't like having nothing to do and his idea of relaxation was working on something in his lab. He looked over to the homemade crutch that Splinter had brought him to allow him mobility should he need anything. 'I suppose there is no harm in working on something while I wait for April to get here.' He wasn't sure if it was the idea of April taking care of him or a side effect of the burn, but he felt his face get even warmer as he continued his thought process.

He grabbed the crutch and used it to stand up. He must have gotten up too quickly because he felt dizzy upon standing. When he could focus better he hobbled around the lair until he got to the lab. He saw many of his unfinished projects that he could easily work on. Ignoring the pain in his right leg, he carefully got into his lab chair and looked over blue prints for new gadgets to add to their ninja arsenal.

Not long into his work, he couldn't focus, he was looking at his notes but couldn't read them. He was warm and unable to see straight, which caused his head to hurt. 'Not good.' He thought to himself, 'I suppose it's possible that it's just a side effect of the burn, I don't think I'm going into shock…' He racked his brain for an answer, wondering if maybe the acid from Spider Bytez attack might have different side effects than normal chemical burns. He already knew that Mutagen had odd side effects when it came to the laws of physics. Could there be a poison in the laced in the saliva? Some sort of virus? Maybe something like with the wasp? Could an infection spread through the fluids that made his mind not his own?

"I'll kill Raphael for these zombie thoughts…" he grumbled out loud.

"Donnie?"

Donatello tried to snap out of his foggy thoughts as he heard April O'Neil's voice outside the lab. He got up and stumbled to get out of the lab, forgetting the crutch. He continued to ignore the burning pain in his leg, as he grasped the walls for leverage. He stood outside the door to his lab and the first thing he could focus on was the red hair of his beautiful princess. "April? Haha, what's up? I'm just working on some projects in the lab." He leaned against the door opening in a casual manner.

"Donnie? What are you doing in the lab? Mikey said you were hurt… " April walked over and stared into Donatello's maroon eyes, they seemed a little red and out of focus, and she wasn't sure, but she could have sworn he was sweating. Did turtles even sweat? She slowly reached a hand out to touch his forehead but Donatello jerked back, swayed a little and stood up straight again. "Donnie, you look sick."

Donatello laughed halfheartedly, "It's just a side effect of being burned by a mutant acidic slobber; I'll be fine!" He didn't want her to touch him, just in case he was dangerous and something was wrong with him.

April didn't care, she slowly reached a hand out again and when Donnie didn't pull away, she touched his forehead gently. He was very warm. Burning.

Donatello felt exhausted at this point, "Don't get to close April, I don't want you to get sick." He begged her as he attempted to move back again. His muscles ached and he was growing even more aware of the shooting pain in his leg. He could feel his legs buckle slightly and he forced himself to focus on April and tried to seem okay.

"You're burning up!" April protested as she gently pulled Donatello closer to herself; she could see he was struggling to stand up. "Come on, let's get you to lie down before you fall down." She wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and supported him as they carefully walked to the couch together.

Donatello felt pathetic. He felt himself grow angry at his stupidity. Knowing he was not well, he still was thoughtless enough to try to work and now, as a result, is bothering April when she had so many other things she could be spending her time on.

"Did I hurt you?" April asked, noticing his distant yet annoyed looking face. She carefully helped the mutant turtle lay down. "Do you need Master Splinter?"

"Huh?" He felt his face relax and waved his hands frantically, "No! Sensei will be angry if he finds out I was working!" April looked at Donatello carefully before leaving for a brief moment only to return with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the water and squeezing out the excess, she carefully placed the object on her friend's head. It felt cool to the touch and Donatello felt a wave of relief pass through his body that was only interrupted by the pain in his leg. "Thanks April." He turned to look at the kunoichi with a gapped tooth smile in attempt to lighten the mood of the situation.

April only crossed her arms and looked at Donatello with a crossed face, "Why would you be working in the lab if Master Splinter told you not too? Mikey said that you were supposed to be resting because you were injured during battle. Something about getting spit on?"

Donatello's face dropped, 'Thanks a lot Mikey…' he thought with a sigh. "Spider Bytez can shoot acid from his mouth and when I was helping Mikey, some of splashed on my leg." He admitted sheepishly as he carefully moved his leg to show the damaged area better. "I would actually show it to you but I don't think you would want to see it sooner than needed."

"So why are you so sick?" April asked as she sat next to her friend and removed his cloth to rewet it. "Chemistry is not my best subject and I'm no doctor but your symptoms seem a little on the extreme side." She lifted Donatello's head gently and laid it on her lap, putting the cold compress back on his head.

Donatello felt himself warm up even with the cool water sliding down his forehead. How he wish he could enjoy this moment better. Every time he seems to get some sort of contact with the girl, it's under some sort of distress. "Actually, it's infrequent but some corrosive substances could have an antagonistic responses such as headaches, fever, body aches, and others if an allergen is an influence then symptoms such as hives, superfluous blisters or trouble breathing could appear." He was amazed at how clearer his head was when he was cooler. His head still hurt, but he was able to form a coherent thought.

"So…" April started, trying to process his words, "This is normal?"

"Possibly, but like I said it's uncommon."

"Right, just like you said…" April replied with a confused smile. She coughed nervously and spoke again, "But you seem unsure."

Donatello closed his eyes to ignore his lightheadedness. "Well, it's fascinating really. It's not normal a chemical. It's produced by a mutant that underwent chemical and physical changes from a slime that was created in another universe that seem to have a completely different set of physics. It's possible that the mutagen gives the effects an extra… Oomp, if you will. I'm surprised I have gone into shock or have had a seizure yet. Heck if I wasn't mutated it could have killed me I bet." He chuckled darkly at the idea and slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see April staring at him with a look of worry. "April?"

"You're going to be okay aren't you?" She asked softly, almost as if she didn't dare speak louder in fear that she might jinx the situation.

"April…" Donatello slowly sat up, careful not to brush the wound on his leg and turned his body to look at the smaller teen. He realized his choice of words and joking didn't amuse the girl and only made things worse. He set his hands on her shoulders, "Come on, have more faith in this mutant. I'm not going down without a fight. Just with you being here I feel better already. With a little rest and relaxation I'm sure to make a speedy recovery." He assured her, flashing one of his trademark gap tooth smiles.

The teen in yellow stared into the reddish brown orbs with her own blue ones before smiling back at him. "Good if anything happened to you-" She paused with a light tint of pink crossing her cheeks before correcting herself, "Any of you guys. … Life would be pretty boring."

"Not to mention the Kraang and The Foot would be relentless in their pursuit of you." Donatello chuckled as he teased the smaller girl next to him, "We have to be around to protect you!" He jokingly poked the girl and laughed at the annoyed expression that crossed her face.

April glared Donatello before grabbing his finger, "Hey I can protect myself thank you very much. Who's the one having to be taken care of after an enemy spit at him?"

"Hey its acidic mutant spit thank you very much!"

Though he still felt pretty tired and weak, Donatello found the hours passed easily with April near him. She nursed him to a comfortable state with her constant care. Between making sure he stayed cool, fixing him soup, checking up on the other turtles or just talking with him about his latest inventions, he was practically able to forget the burn that irritated him so. His symptoms became milder and his spirits higher. When Splinter came back to help Donatello change the bandages on the wound, he was impressed with April's eagerness to learn how to help. She didn't look repulsed as she applied new salve and was extra careful not to make Donatello uncomfortable.

Despite how the night started, it had become rather nice one.

As the night progressed, Donatello noticed that April was having a hard time staying awake. They opted to watch a movie on the tv while they waited for the rest of the group to return. Donatello watched the movie with the redheaded girl next to him but with his excitement and fatigue, he couldn't tell you what it was about. Both of them sat close together while the story unfolded and the minutes ticked on by.

"That's one pounding that the ugly bug is not going to recover from any time soon." Raphael bragged as he followed his brothers back into the lair. It wasn't an easy fight with one less team member but between Leonardo's strategic planning, Raphael's brute strength and Michelangelo's… Mikey-ness, they were able to take down the menace that plagued New York's streets.

Leonardo nodded, "Hopefully he'll think twice before terrorizing the neighborhood again. It's a shame we couldn't collect a sample for Donnie though. It might have helped in his recovery." He yawned a bit before stretching. "Though, April said that he seemed to be in a better mood and wasn't suffering from any side effects as badly when she first got there, so that good."

Michelangelo had been checking his T-phone all night, texting April asking about Donatello's condition. He was relieved that his older brother was doing better and it eased some of the guilt that he was feeling.

As the group jumped over the turnstiles they noticed that the tv was showing a blank screen. Walking over they saw the two leaning against each other asleep. April was resting her head on the couch towards Donatello shoulder and the taller turtle similarly towards the girl. Raphael and Leonardo turned and looked at each other.

"Should we wake them?" Raphael asked their leader as he turned off the television.

Leonardo looked at the couple then shrugged, "Donnie needs the rest and it's not like April hasn't slept here before; I don't see the problem."

"Whatever." The older brothers both turned to head to their own rooms respectively.

Michelangelo however looked at the two on the couch before rushing off. He quickly returned with a large blanket that he took from his room and wrapped it around the two, hoping it wasn't too warm. As the two teens snuggled into the new founded warmth, the turtle in orange smiled and headed to his own room for some much needed sleep.


	2. Alternative Ending (For laughs)

With Spider Bytez knocked out and the night saved, the turtle trio high three-ed to a job well done. It didn't take a genius to realize it very late in the night; they all felt worn out, the fight being more challenging than normal thanks to a reduced number of team members. They had prevailed however, and were now heading home to get some well-earned R and R. Michelangelo had been distracted during the fight due to constantly checking his T-phone which, luckily, he could do when running away from a giant spider. April hadn't answered any of his texts lately but according to Leonardo, the teen girl had reported that Donatello was in a happier, stable condition.

Maybe it was the fatigue but the walk back to the sewer's lair felt longer than normal. Michelangelo checked his t-phone again, not seeing any messages. "You guys think they are okay?"

"Geeze, you've been checking that thing all night! It's a good thing Leo and I can take Spider Bytez by ourselves because other than bait, you've been checked out." Raphael replied as he stuck his hands behind his head as Michelangelo just looked at his phone again. Like the rest of his family, he was worried about their brother's condition but trusted April enough to call if there was any problems.

"Raph…" Leonardo replied with a warning tone before turning to his little brother in orange, "Master Splinter is in the lair with them, if there was a problem April knows to get him. You shouldn't worry so much."

Raphael lowered his arms and smirked as the group turned into a tunnel, "Donnie-boy is probably in Heaven right now with April taking care of him. He probably has her so busy that she can't touch the phone."

"You think so?"

"Sure! He's probably milking it and making April spoon feed him as we speak! I wouldn't be surprised if we walked in on Donnie acting like a baby."

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his normally tougher younger brother. He knew that the red banded turtle was only saying this in an attempt to distract Michelangelo for the moment, but did he have to say such ridiculous things? Donatello was ill, but there is no way he would treat April in such a way and even if he tried, April would not put up with it.

Michelangelo grinned, "I doubt April is as good of a cook as I am! After all, who was the inventor of deep fried chocolate covered marshmallow pizza rolls hmm?" It was working though. The turtle in orange felt better and was acting like his old self, stopping every once and awhile to check out things that felt through the sewer grates.

"Once you took out the pepperoni and peppers, it was actually pretty good." Leonardo admitted as they approached the entrance of the lair. "If it wasn't so late I actually wouldn't mind eating of them right now. Who knew it would take so long to track down Spider Bytez?"

"Well, that's one pounding that the ugly bug is not going to recover from any time soon." Raphael bragged as he stopped at the entrance of the turnstiles. He felt pretty proud of his fighting tonight and wasn't shy about expressing it.

Leonardo nodded tiredly as he stopped by Raphael, "Hopefully he'll think twice before terrorizing the neighborhood again. It's a shame we couldn't collect a sample for Donnie though. It might have helped in his recovery." He yawned a bit before stretching. "Though, April said that he seemed to be in a better mood and wasn't suffering from any side effects as badly when she first got there, so that good."

Once Michelangelo caught up, the group jumped over the turnstiles. Approaching the rec room, they noticed two figures on the couch facing a blank screen, indicating that movie they have been watching was long since over and currently in power saving mode. April and Donatello were fast asleep, wrapped in a blanket, their heads resting against the couch but facing each other, inches from the opposite person. Michelangelo just tilted his head to the side, looking at the couple on the couch as his brothers only looked at each other.

"Should we wake them?" Raphael asked their leader as he turned off the television and movie player.

"Donnie needs the rest and it's not like April hasn't slept here before; I don't see the problem." Leonardo replied, too tired to really protest.

Raphael only shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." The older brothers both turned to head to their own rooms respectively.

Michelangelo however, didn't head to bed so quickly. An idea popped into his head and quickly ran to his room. Not surprisingly, it wasn't very clean and many comics, video games and other childish things were scattered around the room. He dove under his bed, trying to find the object he desired, but had no such luck.

"Where was it last…?" Michelangelo spoke aloud before a light bulb went off in his head. With great speed, the orange banded turtle headed towards Donatello's lab. Pausing at the door's frame, he glanced around the room before seeing his treasured item. Grabbing it, he carefully tip-toed back to the couple on the couch and held up what he had been searching for.

An old fashion instant camera.

Making sure the flash was on, Michelangelo lifted the device to his eyes and focused. A bright flash went off and the whirring of the film processing sounded as the device spit out a gray photo. He removed it and set the camera down as he shook the photo, waiting for it to process. As the picture became clearer, the ninja grinned at it.

"Mikey?" a tired voice called out. Donatello had been woken up by the flash of the camera. He stirred and sat up on the couch.

Sticking the evidence behind his back, Michelangelo turned to face his injured brother. "Good morning sleepyhead!" He replied enthusiastically, but quietly enough not to wake the sleeping girl. "It looks like you have a fun night." He gestured towards April who had slipped closer to the mutant and was now resting on him.

"Huh?" the half asleep teenager groaned out, trying to focus. He looked to his side and saw the red headed beauty asleep on him. His face flared up in embarrassment he felt himself go hot. Another bright flash went off and Donatello turned to see his younger brother waving a photo that he just took. "Mikey!" He growled out quietly as he started to adjust April in order to get up, only to feel pain in his right leg, reminding him that he was injured. "Give me that photo," He demanded.

The younger turtle only grinned as he showed both pictures to Donatello, "Poor Donnie, can't stop Dr. Prankenstien from taking totally embarrassing photos. Awww look, you're drooling, maybe I'll show April these when she wakes up."

"Mikey…" the turtle in purple growled out before freezing as he felt April move against him. He carefully turned to look at the sleeping beauty. When she didn't budge again he relaxed and started to turn back to the prankster.

Another flash went off and Donatello was temporarily blinded as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden bright light. He rubbed his eyes frantically to see, but as soon as he could, he realized that the young ninja took his blindness as an advantage to escape.

"Smart thinking Mikey…" Donatello had to admit. He was amazed that April had not woken up during this whole ordeal but he had to be grateful for that. For now, Michelangelo had the upper hand and was sure he would use it as blackmail, but Donatello had a few ideas up his sleeve on how to get back to get back at his younger brother.

Relaxing back against the couch, he looked at the teen next to him and smiled at her beautiful sleeping form, taking in the moment. In a way, he was glad he was awake to see it and wish this moment could last longer. Making a mental note to scan the photos to his computer before destroying them in remembrance of the night, Donatello adjusted the blanket around the two of them, closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy what moment they did have.


End file.
